criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
My Heart Won't Go On
My Heart Won't Go On is the fourth case of Criminal Case: Stanford Bay, a fanfic series by Arif Hassan pyo. It is also the 4th case of Stanford Bay as well as Paradise beach, a district based in Stanford Bay. Plot Upon Andrew Tyson's report, the player and Hasuro Haku went to the forest area to find waiter Robin Falcon, found dead with a pale face in front of his cottage. Allan Wickman confirmed the victim was poisoned and someone mixed poison in Robins food. In chapter 1, they added Meghan Gunther, the restaurant owner in which Robin's worked, Jonathan Behrendorff, a local man who knew Robin. Harry Franklin, Tech Developer and founder of AHP tech. In Chapter 2, they added Maria Taylor, Local girl they met before and Gotty Gotham, the victim's friend, to their suspect list. Mid investigation, the player and Hasuro, with the help of manny, found out Robin was involved in the kidnapping and indirectly helped the unnamed kidnappers. Shortly after, Gotty Gotham freaked out and came to the police, saying he heard Robin's Soul talking to him. They also found the Victim Had a relationship with Maria and Broke up shortly after, and Had a bad realationship with his boss. He also mistreated Harry Franklin. But in the end, they found enough Evidence to arrest Meghan Gunther for the murder. Initially denying the involvement, Meghan admitted to the crime. Meghan revealed to be one of the kidnappers who are involved in Amanda Gonzalez's Murder. She said she and her husband kidnapped her because she knew about something she shouldn't have. When asked why she killed Robin, Meghan said Robin helped as an informant and had an important role in the kidnapping, but he was feeling guilty about it. Scared that he will reveal everything, Meghan poisoned her food and he died when he was entering the house. She then denied to say anything else. Judge Olive sentenced her to life in prison. In paradise Lost 4/5, Hasuro came to the player to talk about Maria Taylor, who has asked him out for a date. With The help of Manny and Allan, Hasuro found a gift and a suit to wear to go to the date with her. Meanwhile, Jenny and the player went to the Resturaunt to find a clue about where Amanda is. They found a CCTV camera and after analyzing, Manny said the Footage contained Meghan talking to Jonathan Behrendoff about Amanda. The team then went to arrest Jonathan, who said he will reveal nothing about the kidnapping. The team then Searched Jonathans house and found a CD and after analyzing it, manny said The CD contained a code only the members could understand and she could not decipher it. Just when they were recaping eith their cheif, Manny said There was a message from @theunknownuser and theunknownuser wants to personally meet the player at the Shark Bar. The player, alongside with Jenny decided to go to the bar. Murder Details Victim: Robin Falcon (found Dead in front of his cottage) Murder Weapon: Poison Killer: Meghan Gunther Suspects Suspect Profile *this suspect eats pasta. *This suspect cooks. *This suspect is a caucasian. *This suspect has blue eyes. *This suspect plays violin. Suspect Profile *this suspect is a caucasian. *This suspect eats pasta. *This suspect plays violin. *This suspect cooks. Suspect Profile *this suspect cooks. *This suspect has blue eyes. *This suspect is a caucasian. *This suspect eats pasta. Suspect Profile *This suspect is a caucasian. *This suspect eats pasta *This suspect cooks. Suspect Profile *this suspect is caucasian. *This suspect eats Pasta *This suspect plays Violin Quasi Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer cooks. *The killer is a caucasian. *The killer eats Pasta *The killer plays violin. *The killer Has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Bonus Crime Scenes Category:Stanford Bay Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases (Stanford Bay) Category:Paradise Beach